


Pillow fight!

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [46]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, Pillow Fight, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby orders in some pillows. A fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=54789333
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/424heo/partner_pillow_fight_mr/cz7kk2s?context=3

"Ruby, what have you done?" Weiss asked.

Ruby had been bringing in boxes to the dorm for ten minutes, waking Weiss up as she huffed and dashed about. Then she'd opened them all, throwing dozens of soft pillows of various styles all over the floor.

"Weiss, I challenge you... To a pillow fight!" Ruby cried, taking a circular dog pillow and readying it to throw.

Weiss checked the clock. 7:45.

"I'm sure we can fit something in before breakfast..." She said, making a show of stretching and surreptitiously grabbing her own pillow.

Then in one swift motion, she threw off her bedsheet, rolled and flung the pillow at Ruby, who blocked it with the makeshift shield she held.

"Thirty seconds to set up!" Ruby said excitedly, grabbing as many pillows as she could and piling them up on the opposite side of the room to Weiss.

With seconds to spare, they turned and looked at one another. Ruby winked at Weiss, who smiled back.

In a blur, Ruby launched a barrage of smaller pillows- large plushies from a children's show- at Weiss.

Weiss dodged, ducked, dived, defended and dodged the initial assault, pelting Ruby with some of the larger ones.

Weiss started to laugh as the mock war went on. It was so silly, so _Ruby_ , so much fun! Weiss began to feel tired, the lack of breakfast and the energetic pillow fight taking a toll on her.

Determined to end on a victory, Weiss stepped into the no-man's-land which was littered with the misthrows or deflections and right at Ruby, wielding a large pillow.

Then she tripped over a pillow and collapsed in a heap.

Ruby laughed as she approached, baring a white pillow which she gently whapped against Weiss.

"You win, Ruby." Weiss said, clutching her aching sides.

Ruby sat down, her fall cushioned by the pillows littered all over the place.

"That. Was. Fantastic!" Ruby said. "That was really clever of you at the start. And then you charged me! That's the sort of tactical thinking I want from you! Now, get ready for breakfast!"

She sped off, kissing Weiss on the cheek and leaving her surrounded by the pillows and slightly confused by the quick-changing nature of her speech.

Down in the main hall, Weiss asked about Ruby's purchase.

"I wanted to do something fun, but then thought we could donate them to a children's hospital once we'd tested them."

Weiss couldn't help but smile at her partner's kind nature. She leant over her plate.

"I'm going to give you a kiss."

Ruby looked around the hall, other students and teams eating their own breakfast.

"In such a public place?"

"Yes." Weiss replied, blushing slightly. "When you do something sweet and charitable like this and I find out, I'm going to kiss you and tell you how wonderful you are."

Ruby smiled and leant forwards upon seeing Weiss' eyes were closed.

Weiss got a mouthful of porridge when she opened her mouth slightly, the spoon _not_ Ruby's lips.

Straightening in shock as she opened her eyes, she was greeted with Ruby stifling her laughter, spoon held at the ready.

"Want some more?" Ruby asked, inbetween her giggling.

"Dolt." Weiss huffed.

Quick as a flash, Ruby was sat next to Weiss, turning her head for the kiss that was promised.

"Dolt." Weiss repeated, in a far gentler tone.

"Love you too, Weiss." Ruby said.


End file.
